


Not Because He's Omega

by Bam4Me



Series: Just Helping Out [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye - Fandom, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas mainly consist of females, Beta!Clint, Gen, Omega Verse, Omega!Bucky, Omega!Steve, Omega/Omega, Tony calls Clint 'Birdy' in every fic I write now, alpha!Phil, and omegas mainly consist of males, i just love it, male-alpha and female-omega is considered redundant, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a strong willed omega. He doesn't have any stupid alpha hormones clogging up his brain, and he can do whatever he puts his mind to. He's damn near the smarted person on this planet, and he doesn't like alphas.</p>
<p>He MIGHT have woken up on the wrong side of the bed though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Because He's Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, Tony NEARLY says something to Phil that Phil would have taken really hardly (since he's probably had it said to him all his life) but Tony DOES NOT mean it, he's just being a pissy lil bitch right now.

Tony rolled his eyes at Bucky and Steve’s squabbling and turned to lean forward on the counter the three of them were sitting at. “Birdy? Could you maybe, pretty please, that is, get me a refill for my coffee?”

 

Steve and Bucky went quiet at the way that Tony’s scent went up, like he was forcing the pheromones out, watching the way that Clint did so, a dazed look in his eyes when he poured from the carafe into Tony’s mug. Tony gave him the most dazzling smile, which made Clint look like a star struck three year old alpha, wholly in love with any and every omega that they meet. Clint turned around and just barely got the carafe back into the coffee maker, turned back around, and walked into the corner of the counter top.

 

That finally broke him out of his daze, and he turned to glare at Tony, who just snorted at him and rolled his eyes. “You did that on purpose. Stark, you’re a menace to society.”

 

Tony shook his head, “Nuh-uh, just birdbrains like you. Besides, I thought you were supposed to be a big super spy who wouldn’t bow to silly things like pretty smelling omegas?”

 

“He takes scent blockers on missions.” Phil came into the room and went for the coffee maker too, getting himself a mug of that and moving to the last open chair at the counter next to Tony. He turned to give Tony a reprimanding look, but Tony Stark was not an omega to be cowed by an alpha. In fact, there were few omegas that were cowed by alphas out there, since the majority of alphas were fumbling idiots with too many muscles and too little brain, but Phil was smart, and tended to throw off some omegas. Not Tony Stark though. Tony Stark was like, a mega breed omega. He could get just about anyone to do his bidding with a pretty smile.

 

Case in point, the way that he could easily get Clint to do his bidding on an almost regular basis. To be fair though, Clint was the most susceptible in the tower to pheromones out of the betas, and that’s _including_ the workers that didn’t actually live there, down stairs. It was the deafness, it hiked up his sense of smell almost tenfold. Even Natasha was only this sensitive towards omegas in heat.

 

Phil looked back at his coffee, and his lips twitched up in thanks when Clint set a plate of food in front of him. “He’s right, you are a menace to society.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, ignoring that, “Isn’t putting him on scent blockers dangerous? Like, what if he’s standing in a room full of gas? He wouldn’t even know till he blew up.”

 

Phil gave him a pointed look, “The scent blockers are designed to let certain smells past. Certain smells, of which, Tony Stark brand pheromones, are _not_ on that list. He’ll register you as omega, but it won’t affect him.”

 

Tony sighed, looking back towards Steve who looked interested. “That’s boring. Everyone wants to scent Tony Stark. Betas and alphas have too much bulk on the brain. You guys just don’t know what’s good for you.”

 

Phil let out the most long suffering sigh that Tony had ever heard from him. “Is this really going to turn into a ‘alphas are dumb jocks, and omegas are the only ones who can run society’ argument, because I got more than enough of that while trying to get into politics with SHIELD, much less arguing with the most annoying 1st world rich boy this side of the pond.”

 

Tony paused for a minute, wondering if he should; A) Insult Phil’s gender as male-alpha being redundant and therefore stupid; B) Talk about how pissy Phil was, because he was somehow immune to the alluring scent that is Stark brand pheromones; or C) Finish his coffee and storm off in a flurry of unhappy pheromones, which would make Clint all whiney and upset for the rest of the day, and therefore suitable punishment for Phil, who seems to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

 

He went with a more nonchalant reaction though, because he’s Tony Stark, and people aren’t supposed to think he cares about this shit, no matter how much to dug under his skin to have a male-alpha who was unaffected by his scent, insult him in any way. “There’s someone, somewhere else, in a 1st world country, who’s more rich and annoying than me?”

 

Phil didn’t even answer, glaring at him while he nursed the mostly empty coffee mug. Bucky let out an annoyed sigh on the other side of the room. “Will you two _stop_ fighting? It’s like a pissy cat and dog trying to outdo each other.”

 

Tony turned to glare at him too, “Cat. The obvious answer is cats, because dogs are stupid and destroy everything, like alphas who are left with too much power. It just doesn’t work.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Oh my _god_ are you _still_ annoyed at that? Christ, Tony, he’s no one, just ignore him!”

 

Phil made an upset noise. He didn’t like being called _no one_ \- “Not you Phil. He’s talking about that dickhead Tiberius, he’s-“

 

“Moving back to New York. And messing everything up ever.”

 

Phil looked between them all, “Tiberius, didn’t you date him-“

 

“No!” Tony squawked at the idea, looking disgusted, “He was my _friend_ , okay? I’ve never _dated_ an alpha in my life, never slept with one either, not that anyone actually cares. And now he’s being a dick and trying to ruin every fucking thing in my life. My company, my friends, my status as Iron Man, everything he can, he’s trying to get rid of for me.”

 

Phil sighed, putting down the empty coffee cup. “Let me and Pepper deal with him. You’re right, he’s a pissed off alpha, angry that an omega is doing better than he is in life. You’re right in that sense, most alphas are brutish and don’t know when to go away. Just calm down though, let us handle this.”

 

Tony’s nose wrinkled up, “I can take care of myself.”

 

Phil shrugged, getting up from the counter, “That’s the point though, isn’t it? You don’t _have_ to. It’s not because you’re an omega, Tony. It’s because you’re my friend.”


End file.
